comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Carver Colman (Earth-1938)
Origin Carver Colman was born on the mean streets of Philadelphia to Charlotte Colman, an exotic dancer and frequent moll to various Sabella gangsters. Carver never knew his father. In fact, he barely knew his mother. She insulted her son more than she ever talked to him. The kids at school were not much better, picking on Colman's shy demeanor and low-class upbringing. There was only one place where Carver felt truly happy: the local film theater. Carver would sneak and lose himself completely in whatever movie he watched. Comedy, horror, romance, drama, he didn't care. It was a chance to escape his hard life and he ate it up. As he got older, Carver realized he was gay. He began a relationship with a boy from his school. While he and his boyfriend were at Carver's home, Ms.Colman came home unexpectedly and saw the two boys kissing. Ms.Colman immediately kicked Carver out the house. At the tender age of sixteen, Carver was left homeless. Carver decided to go to Hollywood to fulfill his dream of being an actor. However, it would be much harder than he thought. While was a talented actor, it was hard for him to even get an agent. The best he could do was being the mailboy at a studio. This lasted for about a year until Carver accidentally caught a studio head kissing another man behind the stage. In his shock, the studio head dropped his cigar, causing a fire to break out. Already looking for an excuse to fire him, the studio head made Carver the scapegoat and fired. Unable to find another job, Carver was once again alone with nothing. After drowning his sorrows in alcohol, Colman wandered the streets. Two police officers began harassing him. Carver was saved by a strange man who told the officers to leave. To Colman's shock, they did so without another word. He offered the man a coffee to pay him back. The man agreed. Dusk Till Dawn Carver, still in shock, watched the stranger wolf down food. When Carver tried to get some information from the other but, got nothing. Yet the man got Carver to spill his life story within minutes. When Carver confessed he wished to be a successful actor more than anything, the stranger offered Carver a deal. He would make all of Carver's dreams come true but, Carver would owe him a favor. Colman was still drunk and was half-convinced he was dreaming so he agreed. After the stranger left, Colman went to his tiny apartment to sleep. In the morning, he got a call from a casting director who had previously turned him down. He asked if Carver was still interested in the role. Colman agreed and thanked his lucky stars and the stranger. Carver got cast as P.I. Nathaniel Dusk in the film Lovers Die at Dusk. The movie was a huge hit and Carver's career took off. Colman became one of the most famous men in America. While Carver was incredibly happy, things weren't perfect. He knew that anyone discovering his sexuality would destroy his career, so he kept in deep under wraps. Still, Carver's life seemed to be going well. The Nathaniel Dusk series remained extremely popular and Carver landed many other juicy roles, getting many awards. Carver had everything he ever wanted: money, fame, and the love of millions. Carver wished that he could have a more personal love but, thought that was the price he had to pay. Little did he know, his fairytale life would come to a tragic and horrifying end. One day, Carver was shocked to have gotten a letter from his mother after having no contact with her for nearly twenty years. Charlotte didn't want to reconcile either. While she didn't keep up with celebrities or film, she did see an interview Carver was having, where he said he was an orphan raised Kanas, not the poor son of a gangster moll. After looking more into her son's career, she was surprised to learn just how much money he had and that he never sent her anyway. Charlotte warned Carver that if she didn't get a cut she might have to sell some her knowledge of Carver's early life to media...especially the reason why ''kicked him out all those years. Carver was horrified but, soon calmed down. He thought his mother was just bluffing to get money out of him. He didn't respond and thought she would give up. Unfortuenly for everyone, this was not the case. 'Blind Spot' After finishing up one the last scenes for his latest Nathaniel Dusk movie, Carver returned home to find his mother waiting with an enforcer from the Sabella mob. Charlotte demanded Carver give her the money. She accused him of being ungrateful and a cheat. Years of pain and rejection flash through Carver's mind. He told his mother exactly what he thought about her. While she could ruin him, Carver was powerful enough to bring her down with him by this point. For a brief moment, it seemed like Charlotte would leave. Then, she grabbed one of Carver's awards for actor and beat him with it. By the time she was done, Carver's handsome face was unrecognizable. Charlotte and her accomplice fled the scene. Carver's dead body was discovered by his faithful housekeeper the next morning. The housekeeper had also found the letters that implicated Charlotte but, burned them to keep Carver's good name clean. With the only real piece of evidence gone, the case remained unsolved. Carver Colman's murder became one of the most famous mysteries of Hollywood. However, it turns out Carver's story was far from over. Carver awoke in a strange horrifying place. Disoriented, Carver called out help, searching the nightmare world he was in for anyone else. He eventually found a mirror and was shocked by his horribly beaten face. He even more shocked by the fact he felt no pain from it. A familiar voice informed Carver that was because he no physical body left to hurt. Carver saw that the stranger had appeared to him, smiling at him. The strange finally introduced himself. He was Mordu, grand Lord of Chaos, the Dark Nobleman and the King of Tears. He was there because it was time for Carver to repaid his debt. 'Prince of Pain' Carver was understandably shocked by this turn of events. He protested that he didn't know what the price was when he made the deal. Mordu insisted that it didn't matter since Colman profited from the deal anyway. The Lord of Chaos also noted that this could work for Carver. Didn't he want vengeance on the world that forsaken him? When the actor voiced his confusion, Mordu showed Colman what happened to him. Carver saw his own funeral, how his mother never faced justice for what she did and was still living. Carver witnessed how he became forgotten over the years and was now just a footnote in film history. Carver tried to deny it but, the proof was right in front of him. Colman was now a sprit at the mercy of a madman. He died, killed by his mother because the world couldn't accept that he was different. Something inside Colman snapped. If the world wouldn't love him, maybe they should fear him instead. He agreed to help Mordu on the condition that when the Lord of Chaos took over the world, Carver could finally live comfortable. Mordu agreed but, this demand might have influenced what powers Mordu gave Carver. He gave Carver serval magical powers. The most powerful was a face that could drive any who witnessed it to madness. While Colman didn't enjoy this, he accepted. Mordu then transported Carver back into the living world, nearly thirty years after his death. Carver went to his childhood home to find his mother, now old and alone, sitting on the couch. At first, she just seemed annoyed at this masked man. Then, Carver told her he had come home at last. Charlotte denied this claiming it was impossible. Carver said that it was, he just had a new role play. He revealed his face to her and she died from the shock. Carver left his mother dead on the floor as she did to him all those years ago. Carver was ready for his brand new role: the villain Johnny Sorrow. And he was going to give it his all. 'Close-Up' Carver made his first move, gaining power in the criminal underworld after driving serval mob bosses to insanity. He then commanded the criminals to wreak as much havoc as they could. Using the chaos energy building up, Carver planned to release Mordru from his prison. However, Colman didn't count on the Justice Society coming to stop him. Carver was actually quite the opponent, nearly driving serval members to insanity. Still, Carver couldn't defeat them. Colman was sent back to Mordru's dimension. For decades, Carver remained in Mordu's dimension, thinking on a new plan. A wide-scale crisis rocked not only the Earth but, reality itself. With that, Carver saw a chance to return to the world. Colman returned to Earth but, kept a low profile. He had realized that he needed allies if he wanted to overthrow the heroes. As such, he gathered villains of the JSA and their successors. Carver formed a new Injustice Society, ready to reign chaos over the world. He is currently active and is one of the biggest threats the Justice Society has to face. 'Powers & Abilities' '''Herald of a Lord of Chaos: '''Colman is the chosen herald of a Lord of Chaos. As such, Carver has access to serval potent magic abilities including: 'Myst''ical Horr''ific Visage-''' Carver's face is enchanted to be for horrible to look at, that just a glance can stun a person. If someone is forced to gaze upon it for longer than 13 seconds, they will be driven insane. Intagibity-''Colman can become intangible, making physical blows unable to affect. The only time Carver has to become tangible is when he removes his mask to reveal his face. ''Teleportion Energy Manipulation-''Carver can summon arcane blasts that can be extremely deadly. Carver is a skilled actor with a large amount of charisma. With that, Colman can be an effective leader who is very good comping with good plans. ''Trivia -Carver was born on February 2, 1915, and died November 7, 1953. -Colman returned to the world as Johnny Sorrow on January 1, 1978. -Johnny Sorrow was the name of the villain for a planned Dusk sequel that never got made due to Carver's death. -The Nathaniel Dusk series were some of a young Bruce Wayne's favorite movies. He was actually saddened to hear of Carver's ultimate fate. -Colman still a spot in his heart for films, often making in his headquarters in abounded movie theaters. Notes This character is combined from the JSA villain Johnny Sorrow and Carver Colman, a supporting character from the miniseries, Doomsday Clock.Category:Created by MaysileeAurlis Category:Earth-1938 Category:Earth-1938 Characters Category:Villains Category:Composite Characters Category:Homosexual Characters Category:Justice Society Villains (Earth-1938) Category:Magic Users Category:LGBT Characters (Earth-1938) Category:Teleportation